


My Crazy Angel

by ThatKanraGirl



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, M/M, Oneshot, UsaTora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, Kotetsu is graced with the presence of an angel, and every so often, he likes to strip away that angel's innocence one thrust at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Crazy Angel

“So what’s the craziest thing you’ve done lately?”

Kotetsu blinks, unsure if he’s heard properly. Green eyes, alight with the lust of the devil himself stare at him expectantly, something he finds to be rather odd because angels are supposed to be divine, heavenly. They aren’t supposed follow single fathers who use alcohol as a crutch home from seedy bars at two in the morning, and surely they don’t lure them to bed with the promise of a good time that leaves them wanting more. 

And oh, does Kotetsu want more. 

This isn’t the first time Barnaby has accompanied him home. In fact, Kotetsu has lost count of exactly how many times, but numbers are the last thing on his mind when Barnaby is kneeling on his bed, naked, hard, and stroking himself languidly. Large, white wings rear back when he moans. Kotetsu hardly registers he’s been asked a question, but he imagines his answer will be something along the lines of how he’s been taking the innocence of an angel. Surely that’s a level of crazy that fits on anybody’s scale. 

Barnaby is gorgeous with blond curls that have an identical shade as the dainty halo that hangs over his head and creamy skin that stretches taut over sculpted muscles. He isn’t frail or feminine, which Kotetsu admittedly likes in the instances he like to play dirty because there isn’t any worry of breaking him, but he can’t quite think of a word that describes him other than ‘perfect.’ Barnaby insists that all angels are meant to hold the illusion of perfection, however Kotetsu can’t help but think that no other angel can hold a torch to him. 

Another low groan brings Kotetsu back to the lewd display before him. Barnaby looks good like this – mouth ajar with needy gasps, a hand tightly gripping his cock, the other slick with his own saliva pressing and moving in and out. The sight makes Kotetsu palm his own erection and nearly growl with need. He wants to pull the blond down on his cock, wants to push it past his pouty lips and fuck his pretty face, but in remembering what Barnaby is, he almost feel guilty for such thoughts. 

Almost. 

In seconds he’s on the bed and he staands over Barnaby as though he is the very deity he serves. The tip of Kotetsu’s cock slides effortlessly down his throat and his hands fist into his blond curls, holding him steady as his hips rock in and out of his heavenly mouth. Barnaby is far from complaining. He moans with even more need, more desire, allows himself to be used like some harlot on the streets, and its moments like this which makes Kotetsu wonder if Barnaby isn’t some kind of fallen angel banished from Heaven for loving this as much as he does. 

Through clenched teeth, Kotetsu hisses in pleasure and Barnaby glances up at him through long lashes with falsely innocent eyes as his tongue makes a sloppy mess of the cock in his mouth. The edges around Kotetsu’s vision begins to blur and he wants to come, nearly does, but he barely refrains. There is so much more he’s yet to do with his angel and he isn’t going to give in just yet, no matter how hot and damnably wonderful Barnaby’s mouth is. With a quick jerk of he pulls the blond from his erection and Barnaby eyes immediately fill with disappointment, something that makes Kotetsu laugh low in his throat as he kneels in front of him. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll enjoy this, too.” A tiny smirk curls in the corner of his swollen lips and Kotetsu grins back wickedly. 

He reaches for a small tube that he’s kept under his pillow since his first encounter with the angel and smears lubricant over his cock, all the while watching Barnaby’s eyes light up with anticipation. 

“Turn around,” Kotetsu commands, and he does, hands bracing the bed on all fours and Kotetsu groans because there is no way anyone, most especially an angel, should look this good. Barnaby’s wings make the sight all the prettier as they expand across the entire width of the bed and then some, fluttering all the while. It captivates Kotetsu and nearly paralyzes him with admiration before he tentatively glides a hand up the arch of Barnaby’s back. He only stops when he reaches the base of his wings and strokes. 

The sound that Barnaby makes probably isn’t human and he tosses his head back in ecstasy. Kotetsu smirks and there’s a certain hint of amusement in his golden eyes as he does it again, and then again, until Barnaby is mewling and shaking on the bed in front of him. 

“S-stop!” Barnaby stutters as he struggles to keep composure. “I’ll come if you don’t.” 

Kotetsu ignores him and opts instead to hoist the other up by his waist and slide his cock between supple, flush cheeks. There is barely a moments pause before he rocks forward, then back, and then forward again. All the while he keeps a firm hand at the base of Barnaby’s wings and strokes the sensitive flesh, which elicit the most beautiful noises Kotetsu has ever heard in his life, like a soft bell that jingles melodically with each staggered gasp for steady breath. He pants hard against the back of Barnaby’s neck and continues to roll against the defined curve of his ass. Kotetsu thinks he’ll pass out from how unbearably tight he is when Barnaby starts meeting every thrust and snap of his hips with his own. The light swish of Barnaby’s wings tickle and tease him, and Kotetsu finds that there’s something weirdly safe about the whole thing despite his guaranteed ticket to hell for defiling such a beautiful creature. 

A deafening silence fills the air as he comes inside of Barnaby, and he swears that, as his angel follows suit, the light in his halo dims a little every time he takes that put of purity from him. The last thing Kotetsu sees before he collapses beside him and the dredges of sleep consume him is Barnaby’s satiated smile.

-

Morning peaks over the city and Kotetsu stirs. Beams of the sun’s rays glow through his bedroom window and he cracks an eye open. He expects Barnaby to be wrapped in his arms but, as he usually is, he is alone in a bed that looks otherwise pristine and void of any evidence of the night’s previous activities, save for a single white feather where Barnaby once slept. Idly, Kotetsu runs his fingers over the spine of the feather and looks out the window. 

He hopes his angel will be back again soon.


End file.
